


Neumer fanfiction

by Wirsindokay



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, boy next door
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:48:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wirsindokay/pseuds/Wirsindokay
Summary: There are all the Neumer only one shot fanfictions.





	1. good morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 灵感来源于看过的一个短片电影good morning.

早晨的阳光照进窗子，闹钟的声音响彻了整个房间，打破了原本安静的氛围.

 

诺伊尔感觉自己的脑袋像是要炸了一样，头疼的厉害，有些不情愿地翻了个身，摸索着想要关掉闹钟，却听见了玻璃碎掉的声音....

 

"Fuck!"诺伊尔烦躁地咒骂了一声后任由闹钟继续折磨自己的耳朵，翻身回去，继续睡..

 

"你还好吗?"

 

诺伊尔在听到这个陌生的声音后，瞬间从床上坐了起来，吃惊地看着卧室门口的漂亮男孩.

 

".....还好."他完全不记得自己昨天晚上到底做了什么，这个男孩又是怎么回事?

 

"你昨天真的醉得很厉害."克拉默看着诺伊尔有些呆滞的表情，淡淡地陈述了事实.

 

诺伊尔只是盯着眼前的男孩，什么也没有说,他整个人还处于有些昏沉的状态.

 

"你不记得跟我一起回来吗?"

 

"我喜欢不记得很多事情."诺伊尔揉了揉自己的太阳穴，希望头疼能缓解一下.

 

"怎么了?"克拉默看着诺伊尔有些疑惑的表情，忍不住发问.

 

"你多大?"

 

"你不记得了吗?我17岁."

 

"oh god!"

 

"怎么了?我觉得差7岁还好啊."

 

"这不是重点，我们没有做什么吧?"

 

"我们在酒吧里接吻了，一起灌了一整瓶龙舌兰，然后你说要回来喝点儿醒酒的东西，但是你刚进门就去卫生间吐了个昏天黑地，然后你就换了衣服直接躺床上晕过去了."

 

".....我现在还很混乱..."诺伊尔抓了把自己的头发，有些无奈.

 

"你想来点吐司吗?"

 

"你做了早餐?"

 

"我是想做早餐，但是你冰箱里只有面包和各种酒."

 

"等你到24岁就知道冰箱里有什么了."

 

"我在餐桌等你."

 

"我就是个混蛋."诺伊尔望着男孩的背影，懊恼地躺回床上，把脸埋进了被子里，几秒钟后，从床上爬起来清理好被打碎的玻璃杯，进了卫生间.

 

"Fuck!"诺伊尔看着全是呕吐物的马桶，再一次发出咒骂.

 

当诺伊尔洗漱完来到餐桌时，克拉默正咬着吐司发呆.

 

"你住在宿舍还是家里，一晚上不回去不会有人担心吗?"

 

"我已经17了，我爸妈知道我会出去玩."

 

"去gay吧，彻夜不回?他们知道你是gay吗?"

 

"知道，在我大概15岁的时候."

 

"Wow..."

 

"怎么?"

 

"我只是很惊讶."

 

"你什么时候出柜?"

 

"肯定没有你早."

 

"那到底是几岁？"

 

"反正我17岁绝对没去过gay吧."

 

"你有男朋友吗?"

 

"曾经有."

 

"什么时候?"

 

"你为什么问题这么多?"

 

"这个是禁区吗?"

 

"不算是，我只是不想回答."

 

"好吧....."

 

"呃....你确定你不早点回家吗?你已经出来很长时间了."

 

"我还能见你吗?"

 

"可能吧."

 

"你还没告诉我你的名字，Christoph.Kramer"

 

"Manuel.Neuer."

 

"Manu，你一定要记得打给我."克拉默拿过诺伊尔的手机硬是把自己的号码存了进去.

 

"....嗯..."诺伊尔颇有些无奈的看着眼前直接叫他名字的克拉默，感叹自己为什么会被一个小孩缠上.

 

"Manu,谢谢你让我留宿."克拉默倚着门框，直直地望进诺伊尔的灰蓝色眼睛.

 

"这并不是我的决定，是你自己想留下来的不是吗？"

 

"bye.."克拉默靠近诺伊尔，微微仰头，在他唇上轻轻吻了一下.

 

"bye."诺伊尔依旧挂着那种不冷不淡的表情，他有些不习惯克拉默过于灼烈的目光，但他得承认自己的确是有些迷恋那双眼睛和克拉默唇角的温度.

 

"Chris，谢谢你的吐司."诺伊尔在克拉默刚踏出几步后叫住了他，那一刻，他看见了克拉默眉眼上扬的弧度和嘴角的微笑.

 

克拉默在几分钟后收到了一条短信:good morning，Chris.


	2. power outage

"你没在家吗?"Chris打FIFA之余扫了一眼笔记本电脑屏幕上和他视频通话的Manuel，意外的发现对方现在正坐在酒店房间的床上。

 

"没有，我今天刚到门兴。"

 

"你说什么?"Chris暂停了游戏，惊讶的盯着屏幕里的对方，然后说了句:"你等我打完这局。"

 

Manuel以为Chris会直接一连串的问题过来，结果对他来说现在更重要的居然是打游戏。

 

"你来门兴为什么不告诉我?你现在在哪家酒店?我等会儿去找你吧?还是你来我家?"等Chris打完那局FIFA，Manuel预料中的情况就发生了。

 

Manuel无奈的叹了口气，忍不住打断了Chris看起来没完没了的问题:"Chris,我来门兴是有正事的，不是来观光旅游的。"

 

"所以呢?"Chris不是很明白Manuel到底想表达什么意思。

 

"我明天晚上会去找你。"

 

Chris大概知道Manuel的意思了:"所以我今天见不了你。为什么?"

 

"我..."Manuel一时间不知道该怎么说，但真实的原因是如果他今天和Chris见面，事情绝对会变得一发不可收拾。

 

"我大概知道为什么了，那明天见。"

 

"嗯。"下一秒Manuel发现Chris那边陷入一片黑暗:"什么情况?"

 

"停电了....这天没空调简直能热死啊，我现在热的快化了。"Chris声音里透着生无可恋。

 

Manuel犹豫了一下，还是问了句:"那你要来酒店吗?"

 

"把地址发给我，你等着，我马上就过去。"Chris听到Manuel的那句话，很快就出发去了对方在的酒店。

 

Manuel听到敲门声打开门之后，就被对方搂住脖子吻了上去。

 

Chris用脚踢上了身后的门，接着把Manuel压在了墙上，拉近彼此之间的距离并加深了这个吻。

 

"你在问我要不要来酒店的时候就应该想到后果的。"感受到Manuel的轻微抗拒，Chris把手伸进了他的t-shirt，在他耳边轻轻说着这句话。

 

"去床上。"Manuel拉开了些和Chris的距离，想要逃离这个被对方完全强势控制的状况。

 

Chris露出了和他现在的气势不太符的可爱笑容，盯着Manuel海蓝色的眼睛说了句:"满足你。"


	3. Smoothie Bowl

听到越来越靠近厨房的脚步声，一边继续切着水果，Chris跟Manuel道了早安：“Morning.”

 

“What’s that？”接了杯水喝进去之后，看着那一碗紫色的东西，Manuel觉得他有点方。

 

“Smoothie Bowl.”Chris一边回答一边把刚刚切好的香蕉放进碗里摆好，抬头看向Manuel之后他就移不开眼了。

 

Manuel刚刚洗完澡，只在腰上围了条浴巾，从发尾滴落的水珠划过他裸着的上半身，上面的吻痕依旧清晰可见，Chris看着那些暧昧的痕迹，觉得脸要烧起来了，忍不住说了句：“Can you put a shirt on?”

 

然而Manuel的重点并不是他后面说的那句话，依旧是他做的那碗东西：“Don’t tell me that’s our breakfast.”

 

“You should eat something healthy，Okay？”看着Manuel像看什么黑暗料理一样的表情，Chris一脸无奈。

 

“That looks pretty，but don’t looks delicious you know.” 

 

“You have to eat that，no option.”Chris一副你今天必须要吃的样子。

 

“all right..”面对Chris的坚持，Manuel最终还是妥协了，然后打开厨柜，拿出了一罐Nutella.

 

“No！Don’t put that in.Are you kidding me？”看到Manuel拧开盖子，准备加一勺Nutella进去，Chris走过去想要夺过他手里的勺子，结果很不幸的被Nutella糊了脸，之后瞬间就火了：“Get rid of it，at least one week.”

 

Manuel听到这个消息，抱住了Chris，色情地用舌尖舔掉了他脸上的Nutella，接着讨好地开口：“I love you，don’t be so mean to me.”

 

“You’re not gonna die without Nutella in one week.”Chris尝试着想推开Manuel，却发现根本办不到。

 

“I better eat you first.”Manuel吻向了Chris耳后敏感的肌肤，吮吸着在上面留下一个吻痕：“Don’t you want it？”

 

Chris完全没想到事情会变成现在这样，他不是不想，只是Manuel身上的水弄得他很不舒服：“Go away，You’re so wet.”

 

“Are you talking dirty to me？”Manuel挑了挑眉看着Chris，露出一个坏笑。

 

“Shut up.”Chris明白过来Manuel在说什么的时候，瞬间红了脸。

 

看着怀里脸红的Chris，Manuel心情很好地低头吻了他。就这样，他们的早晨变成了在床上度过，至于Smoothie Bowl，最后是被Chris吃掉了。


	4. boy next door

停车等红灯的时候，Manuel转头看到了同样站在路边等红灯的那个前段时间给他送cookies的小天使，卫衣的帽子戴在头上，牛仔裤加帆布鞋，两手插在卫衣口袋里盯着前方，满满的少年气息，他还记得那孩子金发柔软的触感。

 

“Chris.”听到自己的名字，Chris转过身，Manuel朝他招了招手：“上车，我送你回去。”

 

犹豫了几秒之后，Chris拉开车门，坐了进去：“我其实不准备回家。”

 

“你要去什么地方？我送你去。”看到红灯变绿，Manuel发动了车。

 

“还不确定。只是…”Chris说着伸手摘掉了卫衣的帽子：“我不能这样回家。”

 

看着Chris脸上的伤，Manuel皱起了眉：“打架了？”

 

“他们故意找事，我就揍回去了，虽然把他们打趴下了，但是我也受伤了，这样回家又要被我妈烦死。”

 

“要跟我回去吗？你可以先住在我家。”

 

“真的？Manu，你真的太好了… 嘶…”Chris开心地笑了起来，不小心扯到嘴角的伤口之后发出了一声痛苦的呻吟。

 

Manuel忍不住把手放上他有些乱的金发揉了一把，接着被Chris一把拍开了：“你别摸我的头，我已经18了，不是小孩了。”

 

Manuel无奈地摇了摇头，他一直觉得Chris跟他外表看起来一样可爱，像个小天使一样，现在看来他带回家的可能并不是个小天使啊，更像个正经历青春期的问题少年。

 

 

 

 

门被打开以后，看着站在面前的人，Chris的脸不争气的红了，眼睛尴尬的不知道要往哪里看。Manuel刚刚洗完澡从浴室出来，还没来得及换衣服，听到敲门声只围了条浴巾就去开门了，打开门看到门外瞬间红了脸的Chris，忍不住笑了起来：“有什么事吗？”

 

“额..”Chris有些尴尬地清了清嗓子之后把手里装Cookies的袋子递了过去：“我叫Christoph Kramer，你可以叫我Chris，我们昨天刚搬到隔壁，这些cookies送给你.”

 

“谢谢。”Manuel接过了Chris手里的袋子：“Manuel Neuer，你可以直接叫我Manu，要进来坐吗？”

 

“不用了，我上课要迟到了。”

 

“那以后见了，Chris.”Manuel伸手揉了一把Chris的金发，软软的触感让他的心也跟着软了起来。

 

“拜拜。”Chris说完就跑走了。

 

看着Chris的背影，Manuel觉得那个孩子绝对是个小天使，自己一早起来所有不好的情绪都因为他的出现而消失了。

 

 

从自己的思绪里回到现实，Manuel无奈地看着进门就窝在沙发上看电视，完全把他家当自己家，甚至把他当空气的Chris，走过去把他从沙发上扯了起来：“起来做饭去。”

 

“我是伤员啊，你不能这么虐待我。”

 

“不做饭你就可以回家了，快点去。”

“Manu你这样太残忍了。”Chris一边抱怨着还是走向了厨房。

 

吃过晚饭之后，Manuel拿出医药箱走向坐在沙发上的Chris，准备给他处理伤口，刚刚碰到伤口他就叫了起来：“啊，你轻点，疼。”

 

“闭嘴！吵死了。”压抑着自己很想使劲往他伤口上戳的冲动，Manuel还是尽量温柔的给他处理完了伤口。

 

“你今天睡客房，我先回房间了，警告你不要半夜打扰我休息，否则我一定直接把你扔出门。”回房间之前，Manuel警告着Chris.

 

“知道了，晚安。”

 

Manuel回房间之后，在沙发上坐着发了会儿呆，Chris也关了灯躺到了床上。他完全没想到自己会住在Manuel家，他们不算熟，只是见面会打招呼而已，说起来这才是他第二次来Manuel家，第一次连门都没进，第二次就直接住进来了，想想有些难以置信。

 

 

 

早晨抱着被子睡得正香，Chris听到了敲门声，烦躁的咒骂了一声之后，他蒙上被子决定无视。

 

“Chris，起床了。”听到房间里并没有动静，Manuel推门进了房间，没等他走到床边把Chris从被子里拉出来，他就被对方扔出的枕头袭击了。

 

坐起来之后看着脸色铁青的Manuel，Chris的起床气瞬间就没有了，讨好地露出狗狗眼看着他，一副可怜无辜的样子。

 

看着他那样的表情，Manuel不禁抚额，这哪是个小天使啊，分明是个腹黑魔王，可怕的是他还真拿他没办法，最后只能选择原谅他：“你快点洗漱好出来吃饭。”

 

Chris洗漱完出来之后，Manuel已经吃完准备出门了：“你要去哪儿？”

 

“要回趟公司，有些事情要处理，你好好在家呆着。”

 

“等一下，我跟你一起去，自己在家太无聊了。”Chris说着迅速喝光桌子上的牛奶，跟着Manuel出了门。

 

“Manu，你今年圣诞节要回家吗？”

 

“不回去，你问这个干吗？”

 

“就是问问而已。”

 

“你准备什么时候回家？”

 

“过几天吧，暂时不想回去。”Chris看着车窗外掠过的景色，发起了呆。他一开始不想回去的确是因为受伤怕被念叨，可现在却似乎更多的是因为他喜欢住在Manuel家。

 

“你在这儿等着，我结束了下来找你。”Chris最后被Manuel赶到了一家咖啡店，在他不知道无聊的呆了有多少个小时之后，Manuel终于来找他了，在回去的路上他们顺便去了趟超市。

 

“你想吃什么就拿吧。”

 

Chris在听到那句话之后就很快搜刮了一堆的零食，看着他抱着一推零食回来，Manuel无奈的翻了个白眼：“你确定要买这么一堆零食回去吗？”

 

“ 放进来吧。”Chris露出狗狗眼跟他撒娇之后，Manuel只好答应他，谁让他对Chris的狗狗眼完全没抵抗力呢。

 

Chris在Manuel家住了四天之后才回家，这期间除了他觉得Chris太吵、起床气严重，以及Chris鄙视他的私服品味、说他生活太无聊之外，他们之间的相处还是挺和谐的，习惯了他的存在之后，突然间家里少了个人，Manuel还觉得有些不习惯。

 

 

圣诞节那天跟往常一样，他喝着啤酒躺在沙发上看电影，却意外地听到了敲门声。

 

打开门之后，Chris抱住了他：“Merry Christmas！怎么样，惊喜吗？”

 

“你来干什么？”

 

Chris推开他，走向冰箱拿了几瓶酒出来之后坐到了沙发上：“来找你喝酒啊，不然你一个人过圣诞节多可怜。”

 

Manuel在后面关上门，走回客厅挨着Chris坐了下来：“这么说我还要谢谢你关心我喽？”

 

“那当然。”打开一瓶酒喝了一口之后，Chris靠到了Manuel身上：“对了，我今天不回家了。”

 

“你是把我家当自己家了是吧？”

 

“怎么，你要喝完酒赶我出去吗？”

 

“你想住我家就住吧，不然你出去不回家醉倒在大街上，我也不好和你爸妈交代。”

 

“哈哈哈，这个玩笑不错。”

 

Chris笑着转头盯着他的眼睛，那双眼睛里亮亮的，像是有星星一样，Manuel完全被吸引住了目光。下一秒Chris凑近他，伸出舌尖舔着他的唇，接着吻了上来，啤酒的味道在口腔里蔓延，Manuel扣住他的头强势地吻了回去。

 

结束这个吻之后，Chris一脸期待地看着他：“Manu，我们在一起吧。”

 

“我要考虑一下。”Manuel搂住靠在他身上的Chris，吻了下他的侧脸，虽然这么说，事实上他很清楚，从他第一次见到Chris，自己就已经逃不掉了。

 

“你好好考虑，反正我缠上你了。”

 

“嗯，Merry Christmas.”


	5. fetish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 天体物理学老师Manuel和学生Chris.

在一周之前选课的时候，Chis特意选了门天体物理，他对天体物理很有兴趣，而且那门课不存在点名，他可以毫无顾虑的逃课，所以不选白不选。

 

上课前，Chris一直在想那个他昨天在party上认识的男人，他们只是接了吻，那之后那个男人就离开了，他觉得自己可能真的是有些迷恋那个人，不然也不会一直想着对方。

 

就在他考虑该找谁要对方的联系方式的时候，那个在他脑海里挥之不去的人走进了教室，接着走向了讲台。

 

‘Smart is the new sexy.’Chris脑子里的第一个想法就是这个，他觉得Manuel Neuer老师这门课他应该是不会逃课了。

 

当对方看向他的方向和他眼神交接的时候，Chris朝他做了个Wink，心想：这次我不会那么轻易放你走了。

 

Manuel一直能感受到Chris过于热切的视线，让他第一次觉得上课是一种煎熬，偶然对上他的视线的时候，Chris会露出一个好看的笑，然后继续一副饶有兴趣地看着他。 

 

 

“我们可以一起去喝一杯吗？老师。”Chris在下课后坐到了讲台对面的桌子上，看着Manuel的眼睛。

 

“Chris，我不知道你是我的学生。”Manuel觉得这个情况让他有些头疼，从Chris嘴里喊出的老师让他第一次觉得这个称呼带着一层说不出的意味。

 

“现在你知道了。”

 

“你想要的不只是约会吧？” Manuel笑着走近了Chris.

 

Chris并没有回答Manuel的问题，而是笑着在他唇上吻了一下。

 

“你知道你现在这是在勾引老师吗？”

 

“难道不是老师先勾引我的吗？”Chris 搂住了Manuel的脖子：“你说那些物理知识的时候，简直性感的要死。”

 

“你到底听课了没有？”Manuel说着把一只手放上了Chris的腿，他觉得Chris大概一句话也没听进去。

 

“当然听了，其实你今天讲的那些理论我在Steven Hawking的书里都看过了。”

 

“你还看Hawking的书？”Manuel一副难以置信的样子。

 

“难道我就不能喜欢天体物理吗？”Chris明显一脸不高兴：“你难道觉得我选这门课是因为你吗?”

 

“难道不是吗？”Manuel挑眉看着Chris.

 

“某些程度上算是吧。”Chris本来想说还真不是，毕竟他选课的时候又不知道他会和Manuel有其他的交集，但是他当初选这门课的确有一定程度上是因为Manuel不点名。

 

Chris在说完那句话之后搂住再次吻上了Manuel的唇。

 

 

卧室里，从酒吧回来的Chris和Manuel激烈地吻在一起，Manuel把手伸进Chris的牛仔裤隔着内裤安慰着他勃起的阴茎。

 

Manuel把两个人都脱光之后吻向Chris的脖子，在上面留下一个个明显的吻痕，细密的吻一路向下，从锁骨来到胸前的挺立。

 

“嗯...啊..”被牙齿轻轻啃咬着胸前的敏感点，Chris难耐地发出了呻吟，大腿磨蹭着Manuel勃起的阴茎。

 

停留在胸前的吻逐渐向下，滑过腹肌，吻向了大腿，在大腿内侧也留下了一片欢爱的痕迹。

 

Chris翻身跨坐在了Manuel身上，盯着他的眼睛说：“你想要个blow job吗？”

 

“你说呢，Babe。”Manuel抬手在Chris的屁股上打了一下。

 

Chris握住Manuel的阴茎，先吻了一下龟头，接着舔湿整个阴茎，再含进嘴里吞吐。

 

Manuel从抽屉里拿出了lube挤在手上，手指玩弄着后穴周围褶皱，直到Chris有些难耐地发出呜咽才放过他，伸进后穴进行着扩张。

 

前液的味道弥漫在Chris的口腔里，他吐出Manuel的阴茎，含住他的龟头，舌尖擦过马眼，听到Manuel倒吸一口冷气，然后抬头看着Manuel露出一个好看的笑。

 

“Chris，够了。”Manuel抽出手指，示意Chris坐上来。

 

“给我点lube.”

 

Manuel拿过lube挤在了Chris的手心，上下撸动几下Manuel的阴茎把lube没在上面，然后对准自己的后穴，慢慢地坐了下去。

 

等完全进入后，Manuel翻身把Chris压在了下面，小幅度的运动着等着他适应。

 

“Manu..”Chris搂住Manuel的脖子，盯着他的眼睛。

 

“嗯？”

 

“老师..”

 

“Fuck！你别想让我轻易放过你。”Manuel觉得他脑子里那根理智的弦断了，他握住Chris的腰，毫无顾忌的冲撞了起来。

 

 

等他们清理完性爱的痕迹，再次躺在床上的时候，Chris在Manuel怀里找了个舒服的位置，搂住了他的腰，声音还有些沙哑的问：“Manu，你以后可以给我补习天体物理吗？”

 

“我怀疑你是为了学天体物理才勾引我的。”

 

“哈哈哈，你如果这么说我也没什么要解释的。”

 

“那我现在就把你踢出门了。”

 

“你到底答不答应？”

 

“我要有‘报酬’的。”

 

“我的心和身体都给你。”

 

“你别反悔。”

 

“我爱你。”

 

“我也爱你。”


	6. summer forever

Day 1

 

夏日午后，像往常一样，Chris坐在阳台的沙发上看书，每年的夏天他都像这样，大多数的时间在二楼的阳台或者街角的咖啡店看书、听歌、发呆，傍晚的时候去附近的海里游泳，或是在summer house附近茫无目的地闲逛，等着夏天的结束。

 

街对面的那幢房子前几年一直都有一对年轻的夫妇在夏天住进去，每年Chris和爸妈到summer house来的时候都能看到停在门前的车子，去阳台看书的时候他总会习惯性的从阳台看向街对面，然而今年他已经在summer house住了一周了，却一直都没有见到对面有人住进来。

 

听到楼下停车的声音，Chris放下了手里的书看向街对面，一个他没见过的男人从停在街对面的车里下来，拉着行李进了门。Chris突然很想认识那个住进对面房子的人，没有什么特殊的原因，只是单纯的好奇他为什么会住进那幢房子以及之前的那对夫妇为什么今年没有来。

 

收回视线，Chris拿起被自己暂时放下的书，继续翻看着，偶尔注意一下对面人的动向，却发现对面并没有什么特殊的动静，一直到了快要天黑的时间，对面的人才出了门，开着车离开了，Chris也合上书下楼吃饭。那之后，一直到他去睡觉的时间，都没有见对面的人回来。

 

 

Day 2

 

早晨起床后，Chris端着咖啡走向阳台，昨天见到的那个男人正站在对面阳台上，裸着上身靠在阳台的栏杆上抽烟，意外地对上他的视线之后，扯起嘴角，露出一个微笑。

 

Chris也回了他一个微笑，算作是打招呼，坐到沙发上喝着咖啡的时候，一边忍不住偷偷打量着他的身材，对方充满力量的肌肉线条，让他有些心生羡慕。Chris的‘偷窥’最终还是被发现了，对上Manuel眼睛的时候，对方露出了一个玩味的笑，他不好意思地准备收回视线，就在这时候，一个女人走到阳台上环住了Manuel的腰，身体紧贴着他。

 

感受到来自对面的视线，Manuel觉得很有意思，突然想逗逗那个少年。转身吻上昨天在酒吧认识的一夜情对象，他的视线却一直盯着Chris的方向，看着他红了脸，移开了视线，忍不住笑了起来，心想真是可爱呢，那个男孩。

 

对面阳台上，亲昵的抱在一起的两个人愉快交谈着什么，Chris看在眼里突然开始觉得那个人是不是讨厌他，不然为什么要这样戏弄他。低头喝光了杯子里的咖啡，准备回房间的时候，Chris抬头看了一眼对面的阳台，他们已经不在了。

 

吃过早饭，Chris去了街角的咖啡店，找了个靠窗的位置坐了下来，像往常一样听着耳机里的音乐，翻看着手里的书。在他坐下有半个小时左右的时候，面前落下一道阴影，抬头看向对面的人，意外的是早上那个在对面阳台上调戏他的男人。

 

“早上好。”Manuel在Chris对面坐下来，心情很好的跟他打招呼。

 

Chris依旧还有些不满早上的事情，摘下耳机看着面前的人故意说了句：“不好意思，你说什么？”

 

“你对这附近熟悉吗？”

 

“还算熟悉吧。”Chris并不知道Manuel要干什么，视线闪躲地移开了他的脸，看向他开了两粒纽扣的胸口。

 

“有时间带我转转吧。”

 

Chris不知道该怎么回答，略显尴尬的看着Manuel。就在他想着要怎么摆脱这个情形的时候，店员朝着他们的方向喊了Manuel的名字，Chris趁机换了个话题：“额..是你的咖啡好了吗？”

 

Manuel站起身走了几步的距离，突然又转身回来：“我还不知道你的名字。”

 

“Christoph Kramer.”

 

“Manuel Neuer，之后见，Chris.”

 

虽然并不是很期待再见到他，但真的之后两天都没有见到他的时候，Chris开始对他变得好奇，到底是个怎样的人呢?

 

 

Day 5  
这天早上，Chris再次看到了Manuel，穿着白色的t-shirt和黑色的休闲裤，光着脚站在对面的阳台上跟谁打着电话，金发带着早晨特有的凌乱，看到他的时候朝他挥了挥手。

 

再次看到对面的人，心脏突然被喜悦填满，Chris才发现自己一直期待着和他见面，甚至在这个时刻，他想搂住对方的腰和他接吻。Chris被自己这个想法吓了一跳，下一秒把脸埋进手掌，告诉自己要冷静。

 

傍晚的海滩上，Chris游了一圈上岸准备回家，却没想到再次见到了Manuel，对方看到他之后，笑着过来打招呼，并给了他一个拥抱：“Hey，Chris.”

 

上身裸露的肌肤接触的时候，Chris感觉到自己的身体开始变得兴奋，敏感地躲开了Manuel那之后准备放到他肩上的手：“我要回家了，明天见。”

 

Manuel无奈的看着跑开的Chris，不明白他为什么这么急着要走。

 

卧室的门被打开，Chris睁开眼看到Manuel走了进来，掀开他的被子压到了他身上。下意识地咽了下口水之后，身上的人吻了下来，湿滑的舌探入他的口腔里攻城略地，暧昧的水声在安静的空气中显得异常清晰。

 

Chris伸手搂住了身上人的脖子，下身轻轻蹭着对方，惹来了对方的低笑，放在他腰上的手向下安抚着他的欲望。仰起脖颈，Chris把手伸进了Manuel的发间，变得粗重的呼吸声和喉咙里溢出的呻吟交织在一起，传进他的耳朵，Manuel低头吻上了他的喉结，牙齿轻轻厮磨着周围的皮肤，接着一口咬了下去。

 

Chris从梦中惊醒，大口的喘着气，下身的不适感让他忍不住咒骂：“Fuck."

 

 

Day 6  
吃过晚饭，下楼丢垃圾的时候，Chris正好撞见了准备出门的Manuel，没来得及转身进家门就被对方伸手扯住了胳膊：“我带你去个地方。”

 

因为昨天晚上的那个梦，Chris不知道要怎么面对Manuel，想要拒绝他，最后却是拗不过他的坚持，跟着他上了车。

 

车里的氛围有些微妙，Chris脑子里总会想到那个梦，有些尴尬的打量着Manuel，被对方看了回来，声音里带着笑意的问他：“怎么了，一直盯着我？”

 

“没…没什么.”Chris收回视线，看向自己的手撒了个谎，但是泛红的耳尖出卖了他，Manuel不禁再次觉得他可爱的过分。

 

Jake Miller的歌结束之后，电台里传出了Sivik的那首，车里的氛围瞬间开始变得暧昧起来。

 

‘Whisper, say my name  
What light? I gettin' lower  
Trouble, from your lips  
One taste, I'm goin' lower  
Fuck them, between  
This feel, is what I'm after  
Temptate, need the high  
Fix me, I'm dealin' slower’

 

Manuel听到歌词转头看着Chris的反应，果然他脸红了，右手托着下巴看向窗外。感受到Manuel落在他身上的视线，Chris整个人尴尬的要死，心想如果你知道我对你有怎样的想法，不知道会怎么想，现在他能做的就是假装淡定的看向窗外，尽力忽略他脑海里的那些糟糕想法。

 

‘Darkness, chase the day  
No light, the sun is rising  
Burnt men, skin to skin  
Milked in, I can't fight it  
Slip in, wonder  
The heat, that we can bring in  
Listen, in the head  
With you, you keep it spinning’

 

那首歌依旧在继续，庆幸的是，在它结束之前，Manuel停了车，Chris解脱一般的迅速下了车，呼吸着车外的空气，殊不知，之后的情况会比车里的更糟糕。

 

“你想喝什么？”Manuel一边走向吧台，一边问后面的Chris.

 

“我还没到喝酒的年龄。”

 

“啊，我忘了你还不到20岁。”Manuel说着拉着Chris的手把他往舞池里带：“但是我自己喝酒也没意思，跟我去跳舞吧。”

 

Chris很快就看着Manuel和他分开，楼上了一个女人的腰，两个人开始接吻，Chris握紧了拳头。之后一个和他年龄差不多的女孩靠近了他，Chris收回了盯着Manuel的视线，靠近那个女孩吻了她，带着她慢慢靠近了Manuel，睁开眼睛看向他，观察着他的反应，对方只是一瞬间的惊讶，然后露出一个笑容收回了视线。

 

大概过了半个小时，Chris对怀里的女孩说自己要回家了，女孩离开之后，他走过去拍了下Manuel的肩：“我先回去了。”

 

“你说什么？”Manuel靠近他，一手搂住他的肩膀靠近他的耳边问。

 

Chris靠近Manuel的耳边重复了一遍刚才的话。

 

“等一下。”Manuel说完转身靠近跟那个女人说了自己要离开，在她嘴角留下一吻，然后拉着Chris的出了酒吧。

 

坐进车里，Chris一路沉默，Manuel不难发现他生气了，可具体原因是什么，他真的不太清楚，也不知道该怎么问，最后也只是保持沉默。

 

Day 7

在那个他们一起去酒吧的晚上，Chris带着明显的不满甩上了他的车门，甚至连声再见都没有跟他说，他本来想叫住那个情绪浮动的少年，最后却是一个词也没能说出口，所有的话都被Chris留给他的那个气愤却又带着受伤的背影堵了回去。

 

从他见到Chris的那天到现在，他们真正交流的次数，可以说是非常少，只是来自少年的那道时不时打量着他的视线，一直都在吸引着他的注意力，以至于他开始慢慢觉得那可能意味着什么。

 

那晚车里的暧昧氛围是他没有预料到的，Chris盯着他侧脸的视线，对上他的视线之后瞬间红透的耳尖，以及听到那首歌之后微微仰起下巴看向窗外的害羞表情，这一切都让他觉得自己脑海中的想法被证实了。至于后来Chris为什么生气，他真的没有什么头绪，但从对方的态度来看，肯定是跟他有关系。

 

“是不是误会了啊…”无奈地叹了口气之后，Manuel坐在傍晚的沙滩上盯着面前不太平静的海面，轻轻吐出了这句话。

 

那天晚上之后，Manuel一天都没有见到Chris，想到那天他的态度，可能真的是自己误会了呢，或许那孩子对自己没有什么上升到好感层面的想法吧，不然也不会拉着那个女生接吻给自己看，像是要向自己证明他不喜欢男人一样。

 

Day 8

睡眼稀松的走进浴室，把手伸到水龙头下接了捧水拍到脸上之后，Chris看着浴室镜子里的自己，明显一副没睡好的样子，眼底的红血丝和眼下明显的黑眼圈，都在提醒着他那晚之后自己的睡眠质量有多差。

 

Chris手里拿着毛巾擦着半干的头发，坐到桌前翻着那本没看完的书，夏日带着热气的风从阳台吹进来，吹动放在一旁的纸张，发出轻微的声响。平时总是被自己忽视的声响，这时却扰乱了他的心绪，让他再次变得烦躁起来，索性合上根本看不进去的书，去阳台吹风，好摆脱脑海中的那些恼人想法。

 

走向阳台的时候，他并没有预想到会在这个时候看到Manuel，但事实是那个人就站在对面的阳台上，而且看起来和每一次见面时一样的吸引自己。

 

Chris 避开了对面Manuel带着探寻意味的眼神，看向了街角那些交谈的人。

 

从第一次见面时用眼神跟他调情，看到自己像个小孩子一样青涩的反应之后，露出得逞后的笑容，到之后的搭讪和暧昧，似乎这一切对于Manuel来说都只是一场游戏。Chris突然觉得自己简直是无可救药了，明明那个人一直都在戏弄他，却还是想要接近他，想要不考虑后果的加入他的游戏。

 

无论如何都无法忽视对面的注视，Chris转身回了卧室，扑到床上，决定停止思考，继续睡觉。

 

从阳台吹进来的风将桌子上那张被压在书下的纸掀起一角，除了随意的涂鸦外，最下方写着两行字：why do you treat me like this？why do I still like you？

 

Day 10

傍晚的海滩，看到Chris的身影之后，Manuel走过去坐在了他身边。

 

“你是不是讨厌我？”

 

“你为什么会这么想？”Chris没想到自己会听到这样的话，有些惊讶地看向他；要说讨厌的话，确实是有那么一点吧，但更多的还是喜欢啊。

 

“我每次接近的时候，你都会给我一种想逃开的感觉。”

 

“我只是不知道怎么面对你，真的不是讨厌你。” 

 

“能告诉我你那天为什么生气吗？”

 

“大概是觉得自己又被戏弄了吧。”

 

“我不知道你为什么会有这样的想法，但是我是真的喜欢你。”

 

下一秒感受到唇上温热的触感，Manuel伸手将Chris拉向自己，加深了那个带着试探意味小心翼翼的吻。


	7. summer forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 夏日恋情.

Day 1

夏日午后，像往常一样，Chris坐在阳台的沙发上看书，每年的夏天他都像这样，大多数的时间在二楼的阳台或者街角的咖啡店看书、听歌、发呆，傍晚的时候去附近的海里游泳，或是在summer house附近茫无目的地闲逛，等着夏天的结束。

 

街对面的那幢房子前几年一直都有一对年轻的夫妇在夏天住进去，每年Chris和爸妈到summer house来的时候都能看到停在门前的车子，去阳台看书的时候他总会习惯性的从阳台看向街对面，然而今年他已经在summer house住了一周了，却一直都没有见到对面有人住进来。

 

听到楼下停车的声音，Chris放下了手里的书看向街对面，一个他没见过的男人从停在街对面的车里下来，拉着行李进了门。Chris突然很想认识那个住进对面房子的人，没有什么特殊的原因，只是单纯的好奇他为什么会住进那幢房子以及之前的那对夫妇为什么今年没有来。

 

收回视线，Chris拿起被自己暂时放下的书，继续翻看着，偶尔注意一下对面人的动向，却发现对面并没有什么特殊的动静，一直到了快要天黑的时间，对面的人才出了门，开着车离开了，Chris也合上书下楼吃饭。那之后，一直到他去睡觉的时间，都没有见对面的人回来。

 

Day 2

早晨起床后，Chris端着咖啡走向阳台，昨天见到的那个男人正站在对面阳台上，裸着上身靠在阳台的栏杆上抽烟，意外地对上他的视线之后，扯起嘴角，露出一个微笑。

 

Chris也回了他一个微笑，算作是打招呼，坐到沙发上喝着咖啡的时候，一边忍不住偷偷打量着他的身材，对方充满力量的肌肉线条，让他有些心生羡慕。Chris的‘偷窥’最终还是被发现了，对上Manuel眼睛的时候，对方露出了一个玩味的笑，他不好意思地准备收回视线，就在这时候，一个女人走到阳台上环住了Manuel的腰，身体紧贴着他。

 

感受到来自对面的视线，Manuel觉得很有意思，突然想逗逗那个少年。转身吻上昨天在酒吧认识的一夜情对象，他的视线却一直盯着Chris的方向，看着他红了脸，移开了视线，忍不住笑了起来，心想真是可爱呢，那个男孩。

 

对面阳台上，亲昵的抱在一起的两个人愉快交谈着什么，Chris看在眼里突然开始觉得那个人是不是讨厌他，不然为什么要这样戏弄他。低头喝光了杯子里的咖啡，准备回房间的时候，Chris抬头看了一眼对面的阳台，他们已经不在了。

 

吃过早饭，Chris去了街角的咖啡店，找了个靠窗的位置坐了下来，像往常一样听着耳机里的音乐，翻看着手里的书。在他坐下有半个小时左右的时候，面前落下一道阴影，抬头看向对面的人，意外的是早上那个在对面阳台上调戏他的男人。

 

“早上好。”Manuel在Chris坐下来，心情很好的跟他打招呼。

 

Chris依旧还有些不满早上的事情，摘下耳机看着面前的人故意说了句：“不好意思，你说什么？”

 

“你对这附近熟悉吗？”

 

“还算熟悉吧。”Chris并不知道Manuel要干什么，视线闪躲地移开了他的脸，看向他开了两粒纽扣的胸口。

 

“有时间带我转转吧。”

 

Chris不知道该怎么回答，略显尴尬的看着Manuel。就在他想着要怎么摆脱这个情形的时候，店员朝着他们的方向喊了Manuel的名字，Chris趁机换了个话题：“额..是你的咖啡好了吗？”

 

Manuel站起身走了几步的距离，突然又转身回来：“我还不知道你的名字。”

 

“Christoph Kramer.”

 

“Manuel Neuer，之后见，Chris.”

 

虽然并不是很期待再见到他，但真的之后两天都没有见到他的时候，Chris开始对他变得好奇，到底是个怎样的人呢?

 

Day 5

这天早上，Chris再次看到了Manuel，穿着白色的t-shirt和黑色的休闲裤，光着脚站在对面的阳台上跟谁打着电话，金发带着早晨特有的凌乱，看到他的时候朝他挥了挥手。

 

再次看到对面的人，心脏突然被喜悦填满，Chris才发现自己一直期待着和他见面，甚至在这个时刻，他想搂住对方的腰和他接吻。Chris被自己这个想法吓了一跳，下一秒把脸埋进手掌，告诉自己要冷静。

 

傍晚的海滩上，Chris游了一圈上岸准备回家，却没想到再次见到了Manuel，对方看到他之后，笑着过来打招呼，并给了他一个拥抱：“Hey，Chris.”

 

上身裸露的肌肤接触的时候，Chris感觉到自己的身体开始变得兴奋，敏感地躲开了Manuel那之后准备放到他肩上的手：“我要回家了，明天见。”

 

Manuel无奈的看着跑开的Chris，不明白他为什么这么急着要走。

 

卧室的门被打开，Chris睁开眼看到Manuel走了进来，掀开他的被子压到了他身上。下意识地咽了下口水之后，身上的人吻了下来，湿滑的舌探入他的口腔里攻城略地，淫靡的水声在安静的空气中显得异常清晰。

 

Chris伸手搂住了身上人的脖子，下体轻轻蹭着对方，惹来了对方的低笑，放在他腰上的手向下安抚着他勃起的欲望。仰起脖颈，Chris把手伸进了Manuel的发间，变得粗重的呼吸声和喉咙里溢出的呻吟交织在一起，传进他的耳朵，Manuel低头吻上了他的喉结，牙齿轻轻厮磨着周围的皮肤，接着一口咬了下去。

 

Chris从梦中惊醒，大口的喘着气，下身的不适感让他忍不住咒骂：“Fuck.”

 

Day 6

吃过晚饭，下楼丢垃圾的时候，Chris正好撞见了准备出门的Manuel，没来得及转身进家门就被对方伸手扯住了胳膊：“我带你去个地方。”

 

因为昨天晚上的那个梦，Chris不知道要怎么面对Manuel，想要拒绝他，最后却是拗不过他的坚持，跟着他上了车。

 

车里的氛围有些微妙，Chris脑子里总会想到那个梦，有些尴尬的打量着Manuel，被对方看了回来，声音里带着笑意的问他：“怎么了，一直盯着我？”

 

“没…没什么.”Chris收回视线，看向自己的手撒了个谎，但是泛红的耳尖出卖了他，Manuel不禁再次觉得他可爱的过分。

 

Jake Miller的结束之后，电台里传出了Sivik的那首，车里的氛围瞬间开始变得暧昧起来。

Whisper, say my name  
What light? I gettin' lower  
Trouble, from your lips  
One taste, I'm goin' lower  
Fuck them, between  
This feel, is what I'm after  
Temptate, need the high  
Fix me, I'm dealin' slower’

Manuel听到歌词转头看着Chris的反应，果然他脸红了，右手托着下巴看向窗外。感受到Manuel落在他身上的视线，Chris整个人尴尬的要死，心想如果你知道我对你有怎样的想法，不知道会怎么想，现在他能做的就是假装淡定的看向窗外，尽力忽略他脑海里的那些糟糕想法。

Darkness, chase the day  
No light, the sun is rising  
Burnt men, skin to skin  
Milked in, I can't fight it  
Slip in, wonder  
The heat, that we can bring in  
Listen, in the head  
With you, you keep it spinning’

那首歌依旧在继续，庆幸的是，在它结束之前，Manuel停了车，Chris解脱一般的迅速下了车，呼吸着车外的空气，殊不知，之后的情况会比车里的更糟糕。

 

“你想喝什么？”Manuel一边走向吧台，一边问后面的Chris.

 

“我还没到喝酒的年龄。”

 

“啊，我忘了你还不到20岁。”Manuel说着拉着Chris的手把他往舞池里带：“但是我自己喝酒也没意思，跟我去跳舞吧。”

 

Chris很快就看着Manuel和他分开，楼上了一个女人的腰，两个人开始接吻，Chris握紧了拳头。之后一个和他年龄差不多的女孩靠近了他，Chris收回了盯着Manuel的视线，靠近那个女孩吻了她，带着她慢慢靠近了Manuel，睁开眼睛看向他，观察着他的反应，对方只是一瞬间的惊讶，然后露出一个笑容收回了视线。

 

大概过了半个小时，Chris对怀里的女孩说自己要回家了，女孩离开之后，他走过去拍了下Manuel的肩：“我先回去了。”

 

“你说什么？”Manuel靠近他，一手搂住他的肩膀靠近他的耳边问。

 

Chris靠近Manuel的耳边重复了一遍刚才的话。

 

“等一下。”Manuel说完转身靠近跟那个女人说了自己要离开，在她嘴角留下一吻，然后拉着Chris的出了酒吧。

 

坐进车里，Chris一路沉默，Manuel不难发现他生气了，可具体原因是什么，他真的不太清楚。

 

Day 7

在那个他们一起去酒吧的晚上，Chris带着明显的不满甩上了他的车门，甚至连声再见都没有跟他说，他本来想叫住那个情绪浮动的少年，最后却是一个词也没能说出口，所有的话都被Chris留给他的那个气愤却又带着受伤的背影堵了回去。

 

从他见到Chris的那天到现在，他们真正交流的次数，可以说是非常少，只是来自少年的那道时不时打量着他的视线，一直都在吸引着他的注意力，以至于他开始慢慢觉得那可能意味着什么。

 

那晚车里的暧昧氛围是他没有预料到的，Chris盯着他侧脸的视线，对上他的视线之后瞬间红透的耳尖，以及听到那首歌之后微微仰起下巴看向窗外的害羞表情，这一切都让他觉得自己脑海中的想法被证实了。至于后来Chris为什么生气，他真的没有什么头绪，但从对方的态度来看，肯定是跟他有关系。

 

“是不是误会了啊…”无奈地叹了口气之后，Manuel坐在傍晚的沙滩上盯着面前不太平静的海面，轻轻吐出了这句话。

 

那天晚上之后，Manuel一天都没有见到Chris，想到那天他的态度，可能真的是自己误会了呢，或许那孩子对自己没有什么上升到好感层面的想法吧，不然也不会拉着那个女生接吻给自己看，像是要向自己证明他不喜欢男人一样。

 

Day 8  
睡眼稀松的走进浴室，把手伸到水龙头下接了捧水拍到脸上之后，Chris看着浴室镜子里的自己，明显一副没睡好的样子，眼底的红血丝和眼下明显的黑眼圈，都在提醒着他那晚之后自己的睡眠质量有多差。

 

Chris手里拿着毛巾擦着半干的头发，坐到桌前翻着那本没看完的书，夏日带着热气的风从阳台吹进来，吹动放在一旁的纸张，发出轻微的声响。平时总是被自己忽视的声响，这是却扰乱了他的心绪，让他再次变得烦躁起来，索性合上根本看不进去的书，去阳台吹风，好摆脱脑海中的那些恼人想法。

 

走向阳台的时候，他并没有预想到会在这个时候看到Manuel，但事实是那个人就站在对面的阳台上，而且看起来和每一次见面时一样的吸引自己。

 

Chris 避开了对面Manuel带着探寻意味的眼神，看向了街角那些交谈的人。

 

从第一次见面时用眼神跟他调情，看到自己像个小孩子一样青涩的反应之后，露出得逞后的笑容，到之后的搭讪和暧昧，似乎这一切对于Manuel来说都只是一场游戏。Chris突然觉得自己简直是无可救药了，明明那个人一直都在戏弄他，却还是想要接近他，想要不考虑后果的加入他的游戏。

 

无论如何都无法忽视对面的注视，Chris转身回了卧室，扑到床上，决定停止思考，继续睡觉。

 

从阳台吹进来的风将桌子上那张被压在书下的纸掀起一角，除了随意的涂鸦外，最下方写着两行字：why do you treat me like this？why do I still like you？

 

Day 10

傍晚的海滩，看到Chris的身影之后，Manuel走过去坐在了他身边。

 

“你是不是讨厌我？”

 

“你为什么会这么想？”Chris没想到自己会听到这样的话，有些惊讶地看向他；要说讨厌的话，确实是有那么一点吧，但更多的还是喜欢啊。

 

“我每次接近的时候，你都会给我一种想逃开的感觉。”

 

“我只是不知道怎么面对你，真的不是讨厌你。” 

 

“能告诉我你那天为什么生气吗？”

 

“大概是觉得自己又被戏弄了吧。”

 

“我不知道你为什么会有这样的想法，但是我是真的喜欢你。”

 

下一秒感受到唇上温热的触感，Manuel伸手将Chris拉向自己，加深了那个带着试探意味小心翼翼的吻。


	8. fetish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 师生梗

在一周之前选课的时候，Chis特意选了门天体物理，他对天体物理很有兴趣，而且那门课不存在点名，他可以毫无顾虑的逃课，所以不选白不选。

 

上课前，Chris一直在想那个他昨天在party上认识的男人，他们只是接了吻，那之后那个男人就离开了，他觉得自己可能真的是有些迷恋那个人，不然也不会一直想着对方。

 

就在他考虑该找谁要对方的联系方式的时候，那个在他脑海里挥之不去的人走进了教室，接着走向了讲台。

 

Smart is the new sexy.’Chris脑子里的第一个想法就是这个，他觉得Manuel Neuer老师这门课他应该是不会逃课了。

 

当对方看向他的方向和他眼神交接的时候，Chris朝他做了个Wink，心想：这次我不会那么轻易放你走了。

 

Manuel一直能感受到Chris过于热切的视线，让他第一次觉得上课是一种煎熬，偶然对上他的视线的时候，Chris会露出一个好看的笑，然后继续一副饶有兴趣地看着他。 

 

“我们可以一起去喝一杯吗？老师。”Chris在下课后坐到了讲台对面的桌子上，看着Manuel的眼睛。

 

“Chris，我不知道你是我的学生。”Manuel觉得这个情况让他有些头疼，从Chris嘴里喊出的老师让他第一次觉得这个称呼带着一层说不出的意味。

 

“现在你知道了。”

 

“你想要的不只是约会吧？” Manuel笑着走近了Chris.

 

Chris并没有回答Manuel的问题，而是笑着在他唇上吻了一下。

 

“你知道你现在这是在勾引老师吗？”

 

“难道不是老师先勾引我的吗？”Chris 搂住了Manuel的脖子：“你说那些物理知识的时候，简直性感的要死。”

 

“你到底听课了没有？”Manuel说着把一只手放上了Chris的腿，他觉得Chris大概一句话也没听进去。

 

“当然听了，其实你今天讲的那些理论我在Steven Hawking的书里都看过了。”

 

“你还看Hawking的书？”Manuel一副难以置信的样子。

 

“难道我就不能喜欢天体物理吗？”Chris明显一脸不高兴：“你难道觉得我选这门课是因为你吗?”

 

“难道不是吗？”Manuel挑眉看着Chris.

 

“某些程度上算是吧。”Chris本来想说还真不是，毕竟他选课的时候又不知道他会和Manuel有其他的交集，但是他当初选这门课的确有一定程度上是因为Manuel不点名。

 

Chris在说完那句话之后搂住再次吻上了Manuel的唇。

 

卧室里，从酒吧回来的Chris和Manuel激烈地吻在一起，Manuel把手伸进Chris的牛仔裤隔着内裤安慰着他勃起的阴茎。

 

Manuel把两个人都脱光之后吻向Chris的脖子，在上面留下一个个明显的吻痕，细密的吻一路向下，从锁骨来到胸前的挺立。

 

“嗯...啊..”被牙齿轻轻啃咬着胸前的敏感点，Chris难耐地发出了呻吟，大腿磨蹭着Manuel勃起的阴茎。

 

停留在胸前的吻逐渐向下，滑过腹肌，吻向了大腿，在大腿内侧也留下了一片欢爱的痕迹。

 

Chris翻身跨坐在了Manuel身上，盯着他的眼睛说：“你想要个blow job吗？”

 

“你说呢，Babe。”Manuel抬手在Chris的屁股上打了一下。

 

Chris握住Manuel的阴茎，先吻了一下龟头，接着舔湿整个阴茎，再含进嘴里吞吐。

 

Manuel从抽屉里拿出了lube挤在手上，手指玩弄着后穴周围褶皱，直到Chris有些难耐地发出呜咽才放过他，伸进后穴进行着扩张。

 

前液的味道弥漫在Chris的口腔里，他吐出Manuel的阴茎，含住他的龟头，舌尖擦过马眼，听到Manuel倒吸一口冷气，然后抬头看着Manuel露出一个好看的笑。

 

“Chris，够了。”Manuel抽出手指，示意Chris坐上来。

 

“给我点lube.”

 

Manuel拿过lube挤在了Chris的手心，上下撸动几下Manuel的阴茎把lube没在上面，然后对准自己的后穴，慢慢地坐了下去。

 

等完全进入后，Manuel翻身把Chris压在了下面，小幅度的运动着等着他适应。

 

“Manu..”Chris搂住Manuel的脖子，盯着他的眼睛。

 

“嗯？”

 

“老师..”

 

“Fuck！你别想让我轻易放过你。”Manuel觉得他脑子里那根理智的弦断了，他握住Chris的腰，毫无顾忌的冲撞了起来。

 

等他们清理完性爱的痕迹，再次躺在床上的时候，Chris在Manuel怀里找了个舒服的位置，搂住了他的腰，声音还有些沙哑的问：“Manu，你以后可以给我补习天体物理吗？”

 

“我怀疑你是为了学天体物理才勾引我的。”

 

“哈哈哈，你如果这么说我也没什么要解释的。”

 

“那我现在就把你踢出门了。”

 

“你到底答不答应？”

 

“我要有‘报酬’的。”

 

“我的心和身体都给你。”

 

“你别反悔。”

 

“我爱你。”

 

“我也爱你。”


End file.
